1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for whipping albumen to form a stable foam. More particularly, the present invention relates to beaters for whipping egg whites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contact between copper and egg white albumen greatly enhances the process of beating egg whites to produce the high-volume, stable foams which are desirable for meringues, pies, cakes, etc. It has been theorized that copper ions interact with albumen to facilitate incorporation of air into the foam produced by whipping the egg whites.
Prior art processes for beating egg whites in the presence of copper usually include placing the egg whites in a copper bowl, followed by beating or whipping the egg whites with a conventional mixer or beater. Copper bowls are expensive, inconvenient to store, and awkward to use with many conventional mixers. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive, convenient and efficient means for providing the necessary contact between egg white albumen and copper which is essential to efficiently whip egg whites.